


It's Your Duty

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Gay Bar, Gen, It's Steve's Duty To Shake Dat Booty, M/M, Nick Fury Gets SUM, Sexy Times, Steve Is Not A Goody Two Shoes, Teasing, tony is tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sick of Tony and Clint teasing him about being a perfect little soldier boy who never did anything spontaneous. He shows them just how wrong they are on a trip to a gay bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Duty

Steve sat quietly on a bar stool as he observed the scene around him. Loud music blared from large speakers at the front of the dance floor and colorful strobe lights lit up the bar as everyone danced around and had make-out sessions in the darker crevices of Maxxed Out, a rather large gay bar in downtown Manhattan. He happened to be there with Tony, Clint, and Natasha, who had dragged him out, saying it would be fun and help him be more open with his newly found change in sexuality. They said it shouldn't be hard for him to hook up with someone; everyone wanted a piece of Captain America's fine ass and were willing to do anything to get it. Steve had replied with a 'I don't do one night stands' and a blush as Tony and Clint had laughed until they couldn't breathe.

He was sipping a banana daiquiri with a small smile. Who would have known fruity alcohol tasted so good? Tony and Clint were pointing out potential bachelors for themselves as well as Steve. Steve rolled his eyes fondly and continued to nurse his drink. 

"I'm perfectly capable of finding someone myself. I'm sure there are plenty of nice men I could dance with." Steve said. 

"You? Captain Virtue? Please. You're too vanilla to just start dancing with some random guy-you said so yourself. Let us do the searching, big guy." Tony teased. 

"I am not." 

"Dude, you so are! No one wants to dance the way your thinking, Cap. This is booty dancing-you know, a little bump and grind. Outta your league, Steve-o." Clint said. 

"It is not. I can dance with anyone I want." 

"Steve, as much as it pains me to say this, I have to agree with these two morons. You're just too innocent, naive, if you will." Natasha said. 

"You're all wrong. I can be sensual and intimate and-" 

"Give it up, Cap. Good little soldier boy can't be adventurous. Its okay. Besides, you'd probably sooner hook up with Coulson than someone here." Tony scoffed. 

"I can see it now," Clint said with a smirk, "'Oh Coulson, read me section forty two of the SHIELD handbook. It makes me so hot...oh yeah...oh yeah...I'm such a naughty soldier, Agent, I guess you'll have to whip me into shape.'" 

Clint had gotten off his stool and was thrusting his hips and while everyone was laughing, Steve slipped into the crowd on the dance floor. He took off his over shirt, leaving him in a white t-shirt and dark jeans with his combat boots on his feet. He scanned the crowd, looking for someone who looked nice and was moderately attractive and found someone who fit the bill near the bar Tony and the others were still sitting and observing, drinks in hand. Steve grinned. He hoped those bastards were ready for a show. He walked over to the man he had his eye on. The man was wearing a tight black shirt and nice jeans and sneakers. He was tall, about six feet with dark skin and a bald head, looking mysterious in a way that attracted Steve automatically. Steve walked up to the man, who's face was cloaked well in the darkness somehow, and put his hands on his shoulders. The man smiled, only noticeable because of his brilliant white teeth. 

"Well, aren't you pretty?" The man said. 

"Oh, uh, thank you, sir." Steve responded, blushing a deep scarlet. 

"You want something, sexy?" 

"I was wondering if maybe," Steve ran a hand down the man's sculpted chest, "You wanted to dance?" 

"You didn't even have to ask." 

Steve smiled, pushing up against the man so they were chest to chest. He shimmed down and then back up before turning around to grind his ass against the man's groin. Steve felt a set of hands come to rest on his hips followed by a few experimental thrusts that made Steve tensing for a moment before relaxing and going with the flow. Steve had stopped grinding and started twerking, making the man whistle in appreciation and slap Steve's ass firmly. 

"Quite an ass you got there, boy. You shake it like that for everyone or just me?" The man asked. 

"Just you. It's my duty as a soldier, sir." Steve joked. 

"I'm sure it is, soldier, I'm sure it is." 

They continued to dance, touching and grinding with the music. 

Tony couldn't believe his eyes. There was no way that was Steve over there with that guy. But sure enough, it was Steve who was shaking his ass all over the stranger, putting his hands all over the strange man and letting the man thrust and grind to his heart's content. Tony tapped Clint's shoulder and pointed over to where Steve was. The blonde's jaw dropped as he stared at Steve's dirty dancing. 

"Holy fucking shit! Tasha look! Steve is dancing!" Clint said, disbelief in his voice. 

"I didn't even know Cap could move like that. I think he cracked." Tony said. 

"You spent half this night teasing him about being too perfect and a bland soldier boy. He wanted to make you shove your words right up your asses." Natasha said. 

"Mission accomplished." Tony and Clint said. 

Natasha smirked and took a sip of the vodka in her hand. She found it amusing that the archer and supposed genius she was with had yet to figure out who Steve's dance partner was. Hell, she thought that maybe _Steve_ didn't even know who he was dancing with. Natasha, however, knew exactly who Steve was grinding against, and it made her laugh. She observed the two a little longer and took another sip of vodka that she promptly spit out when she saw the man Steve was with kiss the blonde and touch his ass. That man with Steve was none other than Director Nick Fury, and Natasha couldn't believe that Fury was actually putting the moves on Steve. Fury hadn't had any interest in dating since his lover back in the war, who had been killed by some moron running around with a gun. Natasha was happy to see him getting back out there, though, and no one would treat Nick better than Steve. 

Steve had been having a great time. He'd never done anything like this, and it made him feel amazing and naughty in way that sent chills of pleasure down his spine. It bothered him that he didn't know the name of the man he was dancing with or what the man's face looked like, but he was confident that he would find out both things by the end of the night. 

"Hey baby, what do you say we got out of here?" The man asked. 

"I don't know. I don't usually do this kind of thing-" Steve said nervously. 

"What if I told you my name?" 

"I'd consider." 

"My name is Nick," The man came out of the shadows and Steve gasped, "Nick Fury." 

"Oh good God, Director Fury, I'm so sorry, I-I-" Steve was at a loss for words. 

Nick gripped Steve's chin, forcing the young captain to look at him, "Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it." 

"Sir, it was unprofessional and-oh God, I _touched_ your _intimate_ areas." 

Nick chuckled at Steve's blush. "Really, Steve, it's okay. If you want the truth," Nick pulled Steve closer, "I have been thinking about you ever since you stepped foot in my helicarrier." 

Steve blushed. "R-Really? Because I," Steve pressed closer to Nick until they were nose to nose, "Have been thinking about you, too." 

"Now that we're acquainted, do you want to come back to my place?" 

"I'd like that very much, Director." 

"Call me Nick." 

Steve's brain suddenly shut off and all he could do was blush and giggle and stammer as Nick smiled at him. Nick took Steve's hand and they walked out of the club, Steve waving at Natasha, Clint, and Tony as he went. 

"Oh my God, Steve is leaving. With Fury." Tony said disbelievingly. 

Nick took Steve back to his apartment and opened up a bottle of wine, pouring a glass for Steve and getting a beer for himself. Steve sipped his wine quietly as he listened to Nick talk. He set down his glass and in a brave move, he climbed into Nick's lap and put his lips to the director's neck, making a small hickey at the place where his neck met his shoulder. Nick moaned, a noise Steve didn't know he made, and his hands wandered to Steve's ass. He squeezed the two perfect globes as Steve sucked marks onto his neck and nibbled his earlobe. Steve's hands were resting on Nick's firm chest and he started to squirm on Nick's lap, stirring up a reaction down south from Nick. Steve's own cock was starting to harden as Nick's hands moved up to grip golden blonde hair tightly. Steve moved on to Nick's lips, kissing them softly until Nick deepened the kiss, exploring Steve's mouth with his tongue. Nick decided there was a little too much clothing at this party and broke their kiss to strip himself of his shirt and then Steve of his. Steve attacked Nick's lips again, maneuvering himself and Nick to a position where they were both lying down on the couch, Steve on top of Nick and shimmying downward, coming to eye level with the bulge in Nick's jeans. Steve unzipped the elder man's jeans and pulled down his boxers, gasping. Nick was so _big_. Steve's mouth was watering. He'd never given a blow job before, but he was willing to try. Nick smirked. 

"You like what you see, _Captain?_ " Fury asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

"Oh yes. Very much. Can I-" Steve asked, blushing. 

"You're gonna ask, soldier?" 

Steve smiled softly as he darted his tongue out to catch a few drops of Nick's salty precome. He used his tongue to toy with the slit of Nick's prick before sucking the tip into his mouth and sucking softly. Nick whispered sweet nothings to Steve, able to tell it was the blonde's first time, but damn was Steve doing a good job. His inexperience made the experience that much hotter. Steve now had Fury's entire package in his mouth, making Fury worry a little since Steve was deep-throating him, but Steve seemed to be doing just fine, his head bobbing up and down as he sucked and licked. Fury had a hand tangled in Steve's hair as he thrust into Steve's mouth gently, groaning as Steve whimpered. Steve looked amazing, his face covered in a blush that migrated down his chest, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. It was taking all Fury had not to release into Steve's mouth. He wanted to be inside Steve so badly. He pushed on Steve's forehead and the blonde released Fury's still hard cock before coming up, kneeling as he smiled softly. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom, Steve." Nick said huskily. 

"Nick, I want to make love." Steve said. 

"We will, soldier, we will, but I want to do it properly. In a bed." 

The two stumbled into the bed room, trying to rid each other of the rest of their clothing. Nick licked his lips as he pulled off Steve's briefs with a chuckle. Of course, all American Steve wore briefs. He palmed the blonde's large erection, making Steve moan and wriggle beneath him. Nick had never seen someone so endowed and he traced Steve's weeping dick from root to tip, making Steve whimper in pleasure and arc his back impossibly. Steve whined and turned onto his stomach, presenting himself to Nick. Nick smiled and pressed soft kisses along Steve's spine, making the blonde moan breathlessly. 

"Please, N-Nick," Steve moaned, face buried in a pillow, "I _need_ you. Please, please, _please_." 

"Always so polite," Nick groaned huskily with a smile, "I want to be able to see you when we make love. I want to see your face, see and hear what I do to you. Your face is too wonderful to be hidden in a pillow." 

"Oh God, Nick-" 

"What do you need, Steve?" 

"Talk to me. Tell me how," Steve sucked in a breath, embarrassed, "Tell me how dirty I am." 

Nick smirked, amused. "You want me to fuck you, slut? My dirty, dirty little whore. Never even had a cock before, and you want to be filled with it. I'll fill you up, baby. But you have to beg for it. Tell me how much you want it, slut." 

"Please, Nick, I want your cock. I want you to fill me up. Fuck me, Nick, please." 

"Get on your back." 

Steve quickly did as told and spread his legs wide, completely exposing himself to Fury. Nick fumbled for lube and a condom, which he found in one of the nightstand drawers, and he lubed up a finger. Fury looked at Steve's tight, puckered hole. It was so perfect that Nick had a hard time believing that this was all real. Having Steve Rogers in his bed, legs spread wide and begging for his cock, with an still virgin hole that was perky and pink. And _shit,_ Steve was into _dirty talk._ Fury had never been so lucky in his life. Steve's whine pulled him out of his thoughts and Nick pressed one finger to Steve's hole, making the blonde moan. Nick slowly eased the finger in, soaking in Steve's whimpers. He was worried about hurting Steve, and Steve's yelp when the finger was completely submerged to the second knuckle didn't help. 

"Am I hurting you?" Nick asked. 

"It burns a little," Steve whimpered, "But it feels good." 

"Do you-" 

"Don't you dare stop." 

Nick smiled and slowly eased another finger into Steve. Steve let out a shuttering breath and begged for more, and soon, Nick had three fingers buried deep in Steve, scissoring them to open Steve up. Nick continued to talk dirty to Steve, listening to the blonde moan and pant, his pupils blown wide with lust, pleasure, and love. Steve begged for Nick to be inside of him, and when Nick felt Steve was open enough, he removed his fingers and put a generous amount of lube on his painfully hard dick. He touched the tip to Steve's entrance before pushing in, making Steve let out a yelp of 'Nick!' Nick's hands were firmly gripping Steve's slim hips and Steve had one arm thrown over his eyes and his free hand was gripping Nicks bicep. Nick's hands moved up Steve's sides, rubbing over the blonde's rib cage and resting on Steve's rather large pectorals, pinching the blonde's nipples to make him writhe beneath him. Steve moaned as Nick took the first thrust slowly, then quickened the second one until the thrusts were coming hard and fast, Nick going balls deep into Steve. Steve was wailing and moaning and making some of the hottest, dirtiest noises Nick had ever heard, and Nick kept thrusting as he played with the blonde's erect nipples, pinching, sucking, and licking them. Moments later, Steve came with a shout. 

"Nick! Oh God, right there, right there, please!" Steve wailed, his chest now covered in his own thick cum. 

"You like that, baby? Tell me how much you like being fucked!" Nick said, his muscles tensing with the promise of orgasm. 

"I love it! I love being your slut! I love it when you put your dick inside of me!" 

"God, Steve!" 

Nick couldn't take it anymore. He came inside of Steve, shouting the blonde's name as Steve moaned at the heat of the impact. Nick pulled out gently before collapsing beside Steve on the bed and pulling him close, kissing soft pink lips tenderly as they cuddled. 

*****

A few months later, Steve and Nick had decided to announce their relationship to the team. Steve was over at Fury's apartment almost every night, and everyone had started to become suspicious, knowing it was more than just 'paperwork.' The team took it surprisingly well.

"What a joyous union! Congratulations!" Thor said, hugging both men. 

Natasha smirked. "I knew the night you took Steve home from the club." She said. 

"Oh my God, it was you. You do have a life, you sneaky pirate." Tony said, feigning shock. 

"I'm scarred. You and Steve? That's just..weird. Is Cap kinky? Do you ever-" Clint said 

"That's enough, Clint. We're all very happy for you." Bruce said. 

"I thought this was against your precious handbook." Tony said. 

"I made an exception. This once." Fury said. 

"You didn't answer my question!" Clint whined. 

Steve pulled down the waistband of his khakis to reveal a lacy pair of panties and Clint's eyes widened. 

"Are you also wearing a butt plug?" Tony asked. 

Steve blushed, which Tony took as a yes.


End file.
